Accept Me?
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris and Martin are brothers in a reltionship. And when they tell the crew, things didnt come out as expected. Read to find little suprise in end :P And a special shout out to a person named who cares:) This person has given me all my events written throughout this story :D
1. Chapter 1

"Hey uh guys?" Chris asked nervously to his crew mates, and they smiled. "Yea Chris?" Jimmy responded without looking up to him. "There's this thing I've been meaning to tell you guys..." "Go ahead." "I-I'm... In... A relationship with Martin." "WHAT?!" All three tech crew members shouted at the same time, and Martin sighed. "Yea." "Now... That's funny!" "Aviva its no joke." "You. You boy are not gay!" Aviva laughed, and Martin looked down. Martin saw the glint of sadness in his brother's eyes, not being accepted for who he really was. "Sorry Chris. I didn't mean to laugh at you so badly." Aviva apologized with an apologetic look, and Chris smiled weakly. "Its alright Aviva... No harm done."

That night, Chris sat alone with his brother in the creterra, and Martin grabbed his hand. "Chris you ok?" "Yea." "You know. Aviva really meant that apology." "I know. I just want to be accepted for who I am." "I know people find it tough to be living with a gay person." "Two. Are you forgetting we are in a relationship?" "My point Chris is that people aren't usually accustomed to living with gays." "Do... You think we will ever be accepted?" "I dunno Chris... I just don't know..."

About a year later, Chris smiled at Martin. "So..." "Yea?" "Nothing." He touched Martin's nose playfully, and he smiled. "Chris are you messing with me? Ill mess with you." "Mess with me I mess you." "Come on baby you can do better than that." "Oh you're on!" He tackled his brother down, and Martin laughed. Chris triumphantly sat on his brother, and Martin pulled him down closer to him. He gripped his brother's hand tightly, and smiled. "Chris?" "Yea?" "I love you." "I love you too." Martin smiled at his brother, who was smiling back. Without any notice, Chris bent down and kissed Martin straight on the lips, and Martin kissed him back. Chris shifted to be directly on Martin, who was already starting to get a bit horny. "Bro you alright?" "Yea." He was afraid to ask Chris to bring themselves to the bed, instead Chris sat up. "I'm gonna take a bath. Care to join me?" He gave him his most mischievous smile, and Martin sat up. "Why of course."

**Hey guys if you have any ideas for what happens next tell me in the comments. Yes. YOU decide what happens next in this story. It can be anything. ANYTHING! Yeup. You heard me. If for any reason i decide not to use your idea, hint hint, Im making a STORY out of it! Read and Review your ideas people!**


	2. Chapter 2

I

In the bathroom, Chris pulled off his clothes. Martin blushed when he saw how strong his little brother was, and Chris smiled, locking the door. Martin pulled off his clothes as well, and Chris smiled. "Bro I've never seen you completely naked." Martin blushed, and Chris smiled. "Well you're looking at me." Martin laughed, and turned on the water. He got in, and Martin joined him. Martin accidently dropped some soap on Chris' body, and he smiled. "Whoops sorry Chris." "Sorry? Why are you being sorry?" "Its kinda awkward." "Awkward? You just dumped soap on your boyfriend's body in the tub why don't you wash me?" "Oh ok..." Martin smiled mischievously, and Chris smiled. He rubbed the soap all over his chest, and Chris let out a small moan. "It feels good huh..." "You feel good." Since the soap was starting to make bubbles, Chris couldn't see his brother was inching his way down to his crotch. "Martin?" "Yea?" "What are you doing?" "Nothing..." Chris turned off the tub and stood up. Martin stood up, and Chris smiled. Martin pushed Chris against the wall and Chris smiled. "Martin you really want to do this huh." "Yea. But not right now." "Kiss me." He didn't have to tell Martin twice, because the next thing he knew, Martin was pressed up against him, licking his mouth. "You're so hot." "You're even more..." Martin ran his hand down to Chris' waist, and pulled him so close to him. "Chris..." "Yea Martin?" He didn't respond, instead, kissed his neck. "Mmm..." Chris moaned, and Martin pulled him down on the tub. The water ran down their heads, and Martin thought it was the best kiss ever. "Chris..." Martin murmured, and Chris smiled. "Martin bro you're so hot..." "Me? You are even more..." He began to rub his brother's crotch, and Chris moaned. "Oh Martin..." Now, if any time, was the best time to tell Chris to have sex with him. "Bro wanna have sex?" "I thought you'd never ask..." Chris gave him a flirty smile, and kissed his cheek. "But not right now... Maybe later..." "Um ok..."

Later that night, Chris pulled Martin on the bed. "Gosh what's up?" "Fuck me." He saw Chris had a boner, and he rubbed it. Chris pulled Martin into an intense kiss, and Martin unbuckled Chris' pants and slid his hand in. "Mmm..." He began jacking off Chris and Chris rubbed his brother's dick as well. "Oh Chris..." Martin murmured softly, and soon, Chris started to hump Martin. "Oh fuck yes..." Martin moaned, and Chris humped harder. "Oh!" Chris began to jack Martin off as he humped, and Martin smiled. "Mmm... You feel so goddamn good!" "Its just you Martin..." Chris murmured, and he realized his brother started cumming on his hand. "Oh you're cumming?" "Yea... Why?" Martin smirked, and Chris smiled. "Lick it." Chris bent down to lick it, and Martin pushed his head to it. He sprayed the cum all over his face, and Chris smiled. Chris got on top of Martin, and he began to jack Chris off again. This time, Chris started cumming, and Martin licked his dick. Then Chris fell back on the bed, tired. "Sleepy?" "Yea..." Chris yawned, and smiled. "Good night..." "Good night bro..." And Chris fell automatically to sleep...

**Well... You know, tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter! Just tells what you wanna see and it can STILL be anything you want. Read and Review your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

About a year later, Martin invited Chris out to a vacation. I mean, it was everybody's vacation, but they each went seperate places. Anyhow, Martin drove with Chris over to New York, and they entered a tall hotel like building. "Its nice bro..." "Yea it is..." Martin got the key, and took him to a suite. They entered, and Martin hugged him from behind. "So what do you think?" "I think this is the most special thing you've ever done..." He turned to face Martin, and Martin smiled. He locked the door, and pulled put some wine. "Me and you... Some time alone..." Chris smiled as Martin took the cork off the wine, and put some in the cup. "This is the most romantic thing you've ever done..." Martin handed him a cup, and drank from his. "Yea I guess..." "You guess?" Martin began to pull off his shirt in a slow sexual motion, and Chris blushed bright red. Martin dimmed the lights, and turned on some candles. "Ya know... Just so you could see what I'm gonna do..." "What?" Martin stood on his knees, and licked Chris' ear. "Um Martin?" "What?" He pulled him down on the ground, and began to make out with him. Chris smiled, and Martin kissed Chris' lips hard. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, and made out with his brother naked. Slowly, they finished the wine, and Chris was drunk. He kept slurring his words, and couldn't see straight, and Martin laughed. "I love you so much babe..." "Me too honey..." Chris rubbed himself against Martin and Martin smacked Chris' ass. "Lets go dirty." "You got me." Chris got on his knees, and martin slid in. He humped Chris hard, and Chris cried in pleasure as Martin humped him. This was Chris' idea of a perfect romantic night, wine, flirting, kissing, and hardcore dirty sex. Anyhow, as Chris cried in pleasure, Martin smiled at his dick rammed Chris very hard, smacking his balls against Chris' very hard, making him moan. After about 10 minutes, Martin felt his point, and watched Chris' cum run down Chris' abs, being super horny and automatically cumming. Martin cummed, and slid out. Chris sucked it, and Martin moaned. "Mmm..." Chris looked at Martin in his eyes, and rubbed his own dick, smiling. "Mmm..." When he was done, Martin and Chris were covered in each others cum, and fell asleep really close together, wondering, what was in store for the next day?

**Yeup, the same goes for the rest of my story, but I will say it againto refresh your wonderful full of ideas mind! Tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter and your idea will get published somehow in the story, if not, it will be a story :) And by popular demand, I will write a seperate one shot about krattcest, yea, you guessed it! Sex :P. Anyway, read and review your ideas people!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Martin smiled. "Bro I'm gonna be back in an hour I'm gonna go do something..." He smiled mischievously, and Chris smiled. "Sure bro I'll see you later then..." Martin left, and 15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Chris answered it, and was surprised to see his old friend named Kevin Thomas. "Hey old pal!" Chris smiled, and hugged his friend. Kevin gripped his ass, and Chris pulled back. "You know you're not allowed to touch me." "That's exactly what I want you for..." "What?" He led him to another place, far off from New York. "W-Where are we? Martin said he'd be back by now!" "Right now lets not care about Martin just you and me." "W-What do you mean?" "Ah just follow me sexy..." He dragged Chris out of the car, and pushed him against the wall. Chris fell, and knocked out, and when he woke up, he realized he was only in his boxers. He looked up to see Gourmand standing there, smiling and looking like an animal about to attack its prey. "Um... Where's my clothes? Where's Kevin?" "You won't be needing any of that..." Chris tried to stand up, but was whipped down. "Sit down green grape!" Chris sat down in pain, and Gourmand rubbed Chris' dick. "L-Leave me alone!" Chris felt gourmand pressing up against him, and he began to get second thoughts about being gay. He felt Gourmand's dick sliding into his ass, and screamed in pain. "That feels good..." "It doesn't..." Chris cried to himself, and Gourmand taped his mouth shut. Chris murmured and called out Martin's name, and usually, big brother to the rescue, but he was alone now. With his raper, and him. Eventually Gourmand slid out, and Chris blushed when he saw his dick. "For a fat scary ugly chef he sure does have a big dick..." He thought to himself, and felt guilty when he saw he had a boner bulging from his boxers. "What's wrong? Can't handle being gay?" He smacked Chris across the face, and he felt the spot where he had been slapped. It hurt, and then Gourmand kicked him. Then he smacked his ass, and kept touching Chris all over his body. When he was done, Chris painfully crawled over to his jail cell, and began to cry for his brother.

Martin returned from the store, holding a little present. "Bro I'm... Home?" He looked to see chris was no where to be found, and began to cry. He was worried about his little brother, he didn't just leave like that...

Several weeks later, Chris had had enough of Gourmand, so he sneaked into the kitchen to where Gourmand had his meat knifes, and it shined in the light. He picked one up, and aimed it against himself, when he heard his brother's voice behind him. "Bro no!" Martin got him in a tight hug, and Chris flinched, afraid now of everything. "Bro what's wrong?" "Nothing nothing... Just that GOURMAND'S BEHIND YOU!" Martin turned, shocked, and Gourmand smirked. "Blueberry you came to save your brother?" "Yea." "Well he's all yours. He ain't good at sex... I don't even know why he's gay..." "You're just giving him to me like that? No fight or nothing?!" "The only fight is you getting a better boyfriend Blueberry." "Shut up!" Martin took his brother by the hand to his car, and started it up. A while later, Martin turned to see Chris was looking outside the window, quiet. "Bro are you ok?" "No." "Why?" "You don't know what he did to me..." "What?" "H-He raped me. He forced me to suck his dick and tortured me alot..." Martin saw scratches and scars on his brother, and gripped his hand. "Don't worry bro... He wont bother you anymore..." "How can you be sure of that?" "I just know he isn't." "Bro." "Yea?" "Why are we gay? There are many beautiful women out in the world just wanting guys like us..." "Bro are you alright?" "No..." "Can we maybe just spend some time apart from each other?" "What do you mean?" "Ya know... Just separate... For a while." "Bro no way I'm gonna do that." "Ok..." Chris looked down, and Martin sighed. Chris wasn't his old self anymore, now he was doubting himself, worried about life.

Back home, Martin grabbed Chris in a kiss, and Chris kissed back, but with less enthusiasm. "Bro you know you can tell me anything right?" "I don't know if we should be in a relationship anymore..." "Chris what happened?" Chris began to cry, and had flashbacks about what happened. He never wanted to look at men again, and Martin grabbed his hand, but only to be pushed away. "Bro... Why?" Martin sighed, and Chris looked down, and felt upset with himself. "I don't want our relationship to end Chris..." "Bro I'm not sure what to do with myself anymore." "Please? Just give it one last try... If it doesn't work out... Well... I guess you're free..." Chris saw the sadness in his brother's eyes, and hated making martin sad, so Chris had no choice but to agree. "Ok... One last try." "Yes! That's why I love you!" Martin hugged Chris, and Chris still felt unsure. What was it going to take to make him feel worthy of having a boyfriend?

Many weeks later, Martin pulled Chris on the bed, and humped him. Chris was still sore of all the raping Gourmand had done to him, and screamed in pleasured pain when Martin slid in. Martin felt Chris slid out, and Martin looked at him. "What's wrong?" "You hurt me!" "Bro we've done this for quite a while and you've never complained..." Chris looked down, and Martin lifted his face up. "Chris... What happened?" "Gourmand. He raped me alot. Every 4 hours he made me hump him and make me suck his big dick. He made me choke on it and then cummed all over my body and smacked my ass when I told him to stop..." "Oh... I never knew..." "Yea... My ass is sore I'm sorry..." Chris dressed, and Martin sighed. Was he ever going to do something pleasurable with Chris ever again?

Either how, Chris had lost interest in sex. So one night, Martin tried to seduce him by rubbing his dick in front of him, but only got his grossed out remark. Another night he tried to jack off Chris to get him horny, but he couldn't. Chris felt sore all over, not letting him move much. Eventually, he went to go ask Aviva for help. "Aviva help me!" "What's wrong MK?" "Chris doesn't want to have anything with me." Aviva knew what anything meant, and blushed. "Well?" "Huh? Oh yea sorry." She blushed at how much of a stupid head she was, and shook her head. "He probably has some stress..." "No... A couple weeks ago Gourmand captured him and raped him for a long period of time." "There's your answer MK... He's just kinda well... Traumatized... Give it some time." "Time?! I've given him weeks!" "People take longer than weeks to recover..." He eyed her sad expression, and decided not to bring her back into the past. "Some never recover..." She looked at herself in the computer, and shed a tear. "In fact. Just try to talk to your brother... Maybe he'll tell you some things even you can solve..." "Like?" "Psychological problems can be helped by talking..." She said, then murmured. "Something I never got..." "What?" "Nothing nothing... Just go talk to your brother." "Aviva seriously. Don't get like Chris on me and tell me what's wrong." "Its nothing nobody cares about it... Now just go." She pushed Martin to Chris' and his room, and left. Great. Now he had TWO people to deal with. But first. He was going to mend his relationship with Chris...

**Ya know the drill :) Read and review your ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, Martin realized Chris wasn't getting any better. He refused still to do sex, and neither him or Aviva where getting any better. One day, Martin caught Chris in his room, cutting himself with a knife. "Bro no!" He took the knife away, and Chris cried. He had only cut himself a little, but it was a deep cut. "Bro why?" "I don't deserve to live." "Yes you do." "Everyone hates me for being gay!" "No." "How do you know?!" Chris was getting a little violent, blood running down his arm. "Look bro I have no idea what you're talking about!" "You don't get it... You don't know what I've been through..." "Like what?" "I hate Kevin Thomas." "What did he do to you?" "This time both him and Gourmand raped me!" Martin's eyes widened when he told him this, and Chris looked at him. "I knew it. You never cared for me." "Bro that's a fuckin lie. I care for you more than anything!" "You would of rescued me when I went missing..." "You've been doing that alot now bro..." "I can't think anymore? I can't think WHY I decided to be gay anymore?!" "Look bro..." Martin backed up, and sighed. "Who hates you?" "The mother of my "child". " "Who?" "Its a long story." "Ok... But who is the mother of your child?" "What do you care?" "I just want to know." "Its Aviva. There." "Bro... If you don't wanna be gay i am not going to force you." "Well I'd rather be gay than have my life ruined by a stupid baby." Martin smiled a bit, and hugged him, but Chris flinched. "Bro please I need some time alone..."

A year passed, and Chris still did not want anything to do with Martin. Martin wondered why Aviva hated him so much, when she was even sadder than he was and was a very kind person. "The truth eh?" Jimmy turned his chair to Martin, and Martin shook his head. "Yes. But neither want to give it to me." "Why not?" "The topics put them in bad moods." "It makes Aviva worse no?" "Yes that's what I mean." "Well if Chris said that he is a father, then why don't you just dig up some info?" "Aviva ruined my relationship." "Ok Martin now you're just jumping to conclusions." "But she did. If it weren't for her stupid tendency to get pregnant this would have never happened!" He said it too loud, because Aviva looked down and left. "Now look what you've done! Keep it Loki!" Jimmy whispered harshly, and Martin looked at the spot she had been sitting in. "But its true!" "Stop jumping to conclusions!" "She did. And if you want proof. I'm gonna drag Aviva back here and get everything out of her." Jimmy made a grossed out face, and Martin realized he worded it wrong. "I meant I will get the words outta her." "You're gonna beat her?!" "Until she tells me what happened."

Martin grabbed Aviva by the neck, and Aviva began to cough for air. "Martin stop!" Aviva choked out, but Martin gripped her tighter. "Tell me what you've done to my brother." "Nothing! I've done nothing to your stupid boyfriend!" "Tell me what you did with him..." Martin told her menacingly, and Aviva began to cry. "Tell me wimp!" "Fine! Just let me go!" Martin let her go, and she cried. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to go this far!" "What do you mean this far?!" "I-I, Gourmand and Kevin are working for me, I'm paying them to torture him! Only once! I promise!" "Why are they still doing that?" "I don't know! All they said was that they were gonna kill you so they could have him all to themselves!" She wailed, and Martin walked away. "One of these days..." He looked at Aviva slowly standing up, in pain from her leg. She sat down, and sobbed. He walked in to see chris missing, and began to cry. "You're a fucking liar Aviva!" She didn't even flinch, just sat in pain. "Aviva?" She looked lost, and Martin hit her with a punch. "Listen to me!" Aviva watched the blood run her face, and remembered the torture of her parents. "The only reason I made them kidnap chris is because I was hurt..." She left sadly, and in Gourmand's ship, chris was forced to suck their dicks while being tied up. "No!" "Shut up crouton." Kevin laughed, and made chris choke on it. He gasped for air, but as soon as he took a breath, something else was in him. At one point, the both forced their dicks in Chris' hole, making him scream in horror and pain. When they skid out, Chris was horny, breathing hard, but shaking. He was afraid of what else they would do to him but kept looking at the door. At one point, they covered him in their cum, and licked it off. Chris lost hope that martin would come and save him, so he supported the whips and anal torture. Both men dicks were long, and though chris hated them both, he could not resist that detail. He accidently let out painful moans as they humped him, letting their hot cum blast into him, eventually causing him an orgasm. The cum squirted out, covering the 2 men in it. Chris screamed in pain, and they put his mouth to their dicks, and threatened there would be more if he did not listen to them.

When martin finally came, chris was huddled up in his cell, naked and his hair sticking up from the cum squirted at him. Instantly, Martin got a boner, and felt a sudden urge to fuck him. Chris was crying, tear stains running across his dirt stained cheeks, his clothes scattered across the floor, whip lashes all over his body. "Bro?" "Go away." Chris sobbed, and Martin dressed him. "Bro its alright I'm here." "Easy for you to say."

On the ride home, chris spoke softly. "Bro I think we should stay separated for a while..." "You know my answer." "But why?" "No." Chris sobbed, and eventually began crying. Chris wanted to be alone for a while, but martin didn't let him. All Martin wanted was sex. Chris wanted understanding of gay relationships and revenge on Aviva, Aviva wanted revenge on Chris after hurting her, and the rest of them? They were stuck in a battlefield. 2 on the board of dying, and one wanting his relationship staying stable. Aviva, of course, was a woman, and only knew the answer to solve her life and Chris'. What was that? The whole crew, would soon, know the answer.

**Do I even have to say?**


	6. Chapter 6

A month later, Chris had had enough and kissed Aviva straight on the lips for a while. She couldn't push him away, but when Martin walked in, he began to cry hurt. "Chris why?!"

That afternoon, Aviva bribed martin. "Martin look I'll pay you 5000 dollars for you to hurt him." "No!" "Come on Martin... I'll pay you whatever you want!" "No!" "Fine." Aviva knocked him out, and when he woke up, he was in front of chris. "Bro you ok?" "Yea... Wanna go walk?" "Sure." When they got to a cave, Martin led him inside. "Bro um..." He saw a boner bulging in Martin's pants, and he pushed chris down. Chris was a bit over the rape, especially since Aviva had gotten him horny, so he agreed. Martin kissed him slowly but with force, his tongue licking Chris' mouth and neck. Martin slid into Chris, and chris moaned painfully, kissing Martin back. He wasn't exactly happy, but was really scared. Martin went down to suck Chris' dick. Scared, chris tried to pull away, but found himself tied to a rock with his jacket. Martin slid in and humped slow, then harder and faster. One part of chris loved the hard sex, but the other part of him was scared and afraid.

A week later, Chris looked at the tortuga, and pulled his backpack over his back. "Don't look back don't look back..." He muttered as he walked away, hoping his cries wouldn't be heard. After martin got over his mind control, he found chris missing. He picked Aviva up angrily, and shook her. "What's wrong with you?!" "I paid you to do this!" "Why did you make my brother leave!" "I didn't do anything!" "Well why did he just go?!" "Its my plan ok?! I got what I wanted now leave me alone!" "Fine!" Martin grabbed the knife from the desk, and aimed it at her. She ducked, and went to her room. Martin walked with the knife over to her room quietly, and peeked in to see Aviva roll up her sleeve and inject herself with a drug then cut her other arm with a small knife. "She's drugged?" "I'm not... My doctor told me to take this antidepressant because I had suicidal thoughts... And I still do." "Huh? You heard me?" Aviva laughed quietly. "You don't think I can't see?" "Isn't that drug illegal?" "It's prescribed to me... Its only legal if prescribed..." "Oh." Martin set the knife down, and thought about Chris. He left, and heard Aviva murmuring to herself. "Son I'll find you... Even if it's the last thing I do..." He peeked in again, to see her holding a picture. After a while, Chris began to miss the crew. He was promised a better life with his other friend, but he also tortured chris. For fun. One day, Martin was walking with the crew, when Aviva disappeared. He got worried about her, and looked for her. When he found her, she was getting a knife from her backpack. "Is this your answer?" "I know where chris is... But I won't tell. I'd rather die." "Tell me!" Martin demanded, and Aviva pushed him away. "Is this your answer? Killing yourself?!" "I can't hold it in any longer... I made them rape him, everything that has happened to your brother was me... It was all my doing." "But why?" "Didn't he tell you?" "What?" "He's the father of my lost son... He left me for you and it really brought me down into depression..." "He shouldn't have done that..." "Well he did. If I die you can have chris. And my boy if you ever find him." "I won't." "My poor boy... He doesn't even know his real parents." Martin never knew aviva's past life, but if it involved his love Chris, he would help her get through it. Even though he didn't care about the baby, he did care about her feelings and Chris' life. Aviva gripped the knife again, but martin threw the knife into the lake, and hugged her. "Don't worry Aviva... You'll find him someday..." "You don't know what chris means to me..." "What do you mean?" "He's the love of my life, but he always loved you more, like I was just nothing." "And you ruined my-" He stopped, and wiped aviva's tears away. Was he willing to risk losing his relationship with chris to help Aviva? Or was he just gonna let her suffer and kill herself of depression? What was martin going to do now?

Do I have to say it again? :P


End file.
